golden_warriorfandomcom_es-20200213-history
SANDY BIO ENGLISH
Versión en español Stature 1.76. Date of birth. August 1997.8. Brown hair, green eyes. Los Angeles place. North American nationality Sandy Ann Wallance (later Lassart) is an OC character from my stories. She is the daughter of Robert Wallance and ILaya Martin. Sandy is a hybrid, her father is human and her mother a devil of the category of the succubi. She will marry Coraíon Lassart and will have a son, Garnet. At the beginning of her life, during her childhood that did not pose problems to her. Moreover, she was a happy and awake girl. She had the love of her two parents. However, everything changed dramatically one day when a group of sectarians murdered her mother, who died defending Sandy and Robert. Her father took her out of there and they both wandered through other cities. Fleeing from another possible attack, they often changed residence. For a while they settled down and Sandy's father started another new relationship that finally didn't prosper. However, the real problems for Sandy came when she reached puberty. Then, symptoms of her demonic condition began to manifest. Her eyes turned blood red, and from her mouth two fangs surfaced, her hair turned from black to coppery. All this accompanied by a strong sexual desire towards men. Historia en GWNE Alfa She doesn´t appear nor she is mentioned Historia en Sailor Moon R She doesn´t exist in Sailor Moon universe Historia en GWB Beta It runs in parallel to this part. Sandy had a hard time earning the hate and fear of her own classmates. Her father had to take her to another city and start over, then he told her the truth about her origin, in addition to giving her a book written by her mother, ILaya, in which she tried to guide her to know how to deal with her condition as a devil. That, together with a medicine that her father made in the form of pills, managed to stabilize the girl who was growing normally. One day, she entered the institute and there she met her best friend, Scott Gilliam, a quadriplegic boy. Although she also met Lawrence, a mysterious boy she is immediately attracted to him. However, she soon discovers that he is another hybrid of human and demon, but far from thinking like her, in wanting to integrate and be accepted, considers humans weak and manipulable, wanting to dominate them. In spite of everything, she cannot avoid the attraction and copulates with him, although she refuses to follow him in her plans. They are discovered by Scott in their true form, (Sandy had to become a devil to protect him from Lawrence, who, despite being stronger than her, chooses to disappear instead of fighting) Fortunately, Scott is a good friend who is not afraid of her and That promises to keep the secret. Thus, Sandy finishes her secondary studies and begins her university stage. Scott, a promising computer genius, goes somewhere else. She is forced to work and study in the afternoon shift, since her father has been fired from her job, and despite the scholarship Sandy earns, thanks to her magnificent file, this is not enough for everyone Expenses. However, the girl is tenacious and manages well. In the college she meets Glenn, an attractive and good boy with whom a relationship begins. With the end of his studies close, the young man wishes to ask him to marry him, Sandy hesitates to confess her secret. She doesn't have to, Lawrence reappears in her life along with others like him, willing to take revenge on humans. Desperate, Sandy is forced to show her demonic appearance to protect her boyfriend. This one, however, does not react as Scott did, he runs away in horror breaking the engagement. That destroys Sandy. The young woman only wants to go as far as possible. Judging herself so dangerous even to be with her own father. Historia en GWG Gamma She, bitter and wounded, by that disappointment, thanks to her intelligence and good record, passes the selection tests presented and embarks on the SSP-1 s'''hip as a member of the '''Fairy Five. Sandy tries to leave everything behind, going to a place where she can start from scratch. Avoid any contact with people that is not absolutely necessary. His sullen character will lead her to the confrontation with Amethyst Lassart, even reaching the hands. However, she has to control herself so that her demonic strength does not change her. In addition to continuing to take the pills that she already knows how to prepare. Little by little, she will trust her companions and make friends. She will be attracted to Major Mazoui O'Brian and both will have a steamy sexual encounter, to discover that they belong to the same species. In this case, Mazoui, like herself, wants to be loved and accepted. They realize that among them there was no love but instinct. Finally, Sandy will help her companion Satory with whom she had a sour and difficult start, so that she has courage and declares herself to Mazoui. o o [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2011/03/gwd.html Historia en GWD Delta]. Sandy meets Coraíon Lassart, son of Petz and Sapphire. They start dating together and fall in love. Although after some adventures, she confesses her nature. fearful that he will reject her, however Coraíon already knew what her own cousin Mazoui was like and says she loves her for what she is. "For me you are an angel," he says. That excites Sandy since her father said those same words to her mother. At the end of this part, she will be amazed at the power that her friend Amethyst manifests to reject the Beings of Oblivion. Historia en GWDN Destino Nature. She appears in Scott's memories, when he goes to Sandy's wedding with Coraíon. Historia en GWTN Trascendencia Nature. She is still named or appearing in memories of Gin and Scott. Historia en GWT Trascendencia Finally, she and Coraíon get married, it's a very happy day for Sandy. His mother-in-law Petz manages to get the girl to wear the same wedding dress her mother wore. However, Sandy's happiness does not last long. She is unable to have children and falls into a depression. Fortunately for her, Asthe'l makes that dream come true. Sandy will have a child and will call him 'Garnet, in honor of Petz's deceased son, who was Coraíon's little brother. Also the death of her friend Satory will leave her shattered, but miraculously it comes back to life, also brought back by Asthel. Years later, her mother-in-law gives her her necklace of justice, with what Sandy becomes the new Ray Lady. See the [https://golden-warrior.fandom.com/es/wiki/THE_JUSTICIERAS_ENGLISH Justicieras] section where the differences between them and the Sailors are explained. She will later transfer it to Karaberasu Minara, the youngest daughter of her friend Mazoui and her friend Satory. Other very hard moments for her will be the death of her father Robert and when her son Garnet gets older, she will leave, along with other young people on a Transcendent mission, Sandy will be waiting until she transcends herself with others of her generation and previous . Curiosities of the character. Sandy is a wonderful cook, she learned as a child and enjoyed preparing food for her father she loved. But above all it is the desserts that are best given. Together with Gin he invents a cake that will be known as Sandy cake, the most popular dessert in the SSP-2 and Nature, when Ginger travels there and opens her cafeteria. She is a sister-in-law of Garnet Lassart Malinde and traveled like him on the SSP-1, although she did not get to know him, as she told her mother-in-law Petz. When her son Garnet is born, she can see the spirit of her mother who tells her to feel very happy to see her like this. It is the latest to become a justiciera. He receives the relief, with more years than the others, of her mother-in-law Petz. She barely has time to intervene, and she has to control the sum of her half-devilish powers with those given by the stone of justice. Thanks to her particular genetics, as soon as Garnet ages, some classmates of her son in the faculty, arrive to take her for Garnet´s girlfriend, instead of his mother. One of these classmates even tries to flirt with her. Although that worries her since she does not want her loved ones to grow old and die leaving her alone. Versión en español. Ir a Inicio Go back to Start Volver a personajes principales Go back to Main Characters ir a segunda generación Go Back to Second Generation